Wolf's Dragoons
Wolf's Dragoons is a crew on the Cerulean Ocean. The captain is Wheels, and they fly the flag Morgan's Marauders. Public Statement Motto: Will pillage for chocolate! Forum: http://morgansmarauders.com/forum Crew Colors: Green and blue. Rules Do NOT leave in battle! One of the top rules! Please watch the language and the innuendos on board ships or in crew chat, this is a family crew! Always remember, a good crew on a pillage helps get us all more booty. Rules for being on a pilly: # Do NOT leave in battle, this is counted from the time our ship or the enemy ship declares in chat such and such ship is pursuing such and such until the END of the swordfight. # Do your assigned task, no puzzling = no pay (no lazing). We expect everyone to help in having a good pilly so we all make good PoE. If you have to leave your comp for a sec, announce you'll be right back, so those on the ship KNOW you are not there for a minute or two. If you expect to be away from your computer for more than two minutes, please abandon your duty so that others can take up the slack. Please do not go AFK in battle. We need everyone to do their job to the best of their ability to get the most PoE out of those brigands! If you don't participate in the SF, or do what's known as straight line, you will be planked from the ship and may not receive pay for the job you did unless you were disconnected (dc'd) or some other REALLY good reason. # No challenging ship mates to sword fights or other single player puzzles, be a team player and be a part o the pilly. # Do not join a pillage if you're entered in a tournament. # Try to stay with us the length of the pillage, we normally keep ours shorter than others so people can grab drinks, stretch and use the little pirates room. If you leave us in battle or have to be planked you will be docked in your split of the booty. Teaming is done in 2's and 3's no 4's. If you don't know how to team in sf, ask! Before the sf is on us. Promotions ;Cabin person : Ye start out as this. Thank ye for joining us. ;Pirate # Must be a paid subscriber. *Note: sometimes it takes a few days for the game to let us do this. # Can now help support the crew by taking a job at a crew run stall and get paid for not even being online. ;Officer :Skills: You must have an experience level of Apprentice in 3 out of the following stats; Sails, bilge, carp, guns, nav or bnav. (these can be done on pillages or in the navy). :Ship: You must own your own ship. :Personality: :# Be respectful to crew and jobbers. Remember, your representing the crew and how you treat people is a reflection on all of us. :# Be someone who doesn't spam in vessel or crew chat. :# Send few or no tells to officers during a pillage, especially the navver! :# On the rare occasion we lose a sea battle, be positive. :# Mind your P's and Q's - or Please and Thank yous! Use your best manners. We have mates under 18 in the crew. :# Stay on the station you were assigned until after battle, at which point you may ask permission to change stations. :# The most obvious? Don't leave in battle. :# If a crew Pillage is going on, don't leave the pillage unless you have a RL (Real life) thing to do or something important comes up. Being bored or losing a battle is not an excuse to leave. With everyone following the commanding officers directions, the pillage will be good. :# Always ask PTB = permission to board, before jumping on a ship. The commanding officer of the ship will let you know if it's safe to board. :# If you are ordered to do a different job, please abandon your current station and take your new job as quickly as possible. Smooth transitions mean less lazing about and less lazing about means more poe for all of us. If you are ordered to do a different job, it means the DO or Deck Officer has found a job you may like better, or you would be better suited to. An order is not an insult. Poe is the reason we go. The DO makes the best decision with the information available to aid the navigator to make their job easier. :Forum: Signs up on the forum. If you need help doing a copy paste to put the URL of the website on your browser as the captain or an SO for help. Redwoolphe or Wheels will have to add you to the group so you can see more of the forum. :Read: Read the "So you wanna be an Officer" area on the forum. This saves much time in training. Be prepared to demonstrate that you read the information there to whoever your being trained by. :Navy Missions: The navy is a wonderful way to get experience in the game. When you have done the basic stations enough it will add gunning, then nav puzzle, then go hunt for brigands to your missions list. This is nice as it gives you the chance to take out a ship and not have to get mates together or worry about being embarrassed by sailing into a rock or the edge of the board. :*Note: You can give a bot a gun order so they will load your cannons on a navy mission. But you can not if you take out your own ship. :Training: During your training with an SO or the captain, you will TEMPORARILY be made an officer. When your training is done for that time you will be put back to pirate. :Pleasure Cruise: An SO or the captain will take you out on your ship (make sure it is stocked at least 15 rum 50 cb's). You will demonstrate you know the things to do BEFORE getting jobbers and then getting jobbers and running a pillage. This will determine if you're ready to stay officer permanently or if you need more training. :ALTS: One exception to all this is alts, if your main character has these traits, etc, the captain may deem to make you an officer in the crew. ;Fleet Officer # Minimum of Narrow in at least 3 of the following stats: Sails, bilge, carp, guns, nav or bnav. # Proven trust worthiness as they get access to many things in the crew. # A fleet officer is a team player who has a positive attitude outwardly to the crew or vessel and encourages everyone to do their best. # Must be recommended by a Senior officer. ;Senior Officer # Minimum of Broad in at least 3 of the following stats: Sails, bilge, carp, guns, nav or bnav. # Have shown and is willing to share knowledge of what they have learned about aspects of the game. # The ability to help train mates in different aspects of the game. There is more to the game than just pillaging and I am quite aware of this. Each one of us has our own specialties and we can direct your questions to the right person. # Must be recommended by a Senior Officer.